


Soldier at Heart

by stoneyandhazed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mama McCall and Papa Stilinski did WHAT?, Military!au, Soldier!Derek, Soldier!Jackson, allydia does what now, not sure what else just yet, soldier!Aiden, soldier!Erica, soldier!Matt, soldier!Scott, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneyandhazed/pseuds/stoneyandhazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Isaac have been together since they were sophomores in high school. That's almost 8 years now. Matt joins the Marines, and it doesn't sit well with Isaac, it never has. Army Wives meets Teen Wolf with some porn thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for two reasons: first, Matt and Isaac have become my new OTP. Second, the Marines have a very special place in my heart. My late grandfather, who passed away just a few months ago and was very close to me served as a Marine in the Vietnam war. This is a small way in which I want to pay respect to his memory; this is also why the story will be dedicated to him. Even tho he'd probably roll over in his grave if he saw some of what this story will contain. But I know he'd be proud of me doing what I love, so I'm going to do it nonetheless. So this is dedicated to literally the best man I have ever known.

“Sir? Sir, whoever it is you’re waiting for, I don’t think they’re coming,” a petite, redheaded waitress told him in a sad, sympathetic voice.

Isaac took a moment before he raised his head to meet the waitress’ eyes, nodding slowly at her before replying with a soft, “I know.” He rose from his seat and nodded to her again, this time saying his version of goodbye, and walking toward the front of the empty restaurant. It was cold and it was late. He had a long walk home, so he tugged the two sides of his black frock coat together tighter. He wouldn’t cry, not yet, otherwise the tears would freeze on his face. He knew he could call any one of their friends on post, but he just wanted to be alone. It had been so foolish of him to go there tonight anyway. So he kept trudging along, pushing up small mounds of snow with the toes of his boots, ignoring the cold.

All he could think about was how stupid he was. Isaac had known full well that Matt wasn’t going to show up at the restaurant tonight. Friday was only date night when Matt was home, and Matt wasn’t home. He hadn’t been home in a week now, and Isaac knew it could be more than a year before he saw him again. More than a year….the thought chilled him down to his bone marrow, more than the cold around him could ever touch. And if Isaac was being honest, he didn’t think he could do it. He didn’t know what that meant exactly, just that he couldn’t.  
It took him nearly 45 minutes and he was almost certain he had a finger or two that were frostbitten because he’d refused to stop long enough to put his gloves on, but Isaac made it home. 

His fingers trembled with chill as he fumbled with the key and getting it into the lock, but he finally got it. And then he lost it. His composure, that is. Isaac got the door shut barely a second before he crumpled to the floor. He knew it was normal. To be upset and to cry, that is. He knew that’s just what you got in this lifestyle. But that didn’t make it hurt any less. That didn’t make him less scared or worried or any of those feelings—there were some he wasn’t even sure he could identify.

He couldn’t care less about this ignorant, egotistical country—but Matt did. Matt was also from a long line of military men, and Isaac had always known, known from the beginning when they were only 15 years old, that Matt wanted to and would follow in the footsteps that were laid out for him. Isaac loved Matt, loved him unconditionally, and he respected everything that Matt stood for. But he just couldn’t seem to wrap his head around why Matt wanted to deploy halfway across the world to fight for what? Freedom? Revenge? Whatever it was that Matt was fighting for, Isaac couldn’t understand it and he didn’t want to. He just wanted Matt back in his arms, back in bed with him, back with his lips pressed against Isaac’s. But Matt Daehler was a soldier, and there was nothing Isaac could do to change that.

~|~

Isaac woke up the next morning, still with his side against the front door, his boots still on his feet, and his coat making him sweat in the warm 67º their small residence was permanently set at. He creakily pushed himself up, wincing at a multitude of sore spots he’d earned thanks to his night spent pressed up against a wood door, and stretched outward like a cat before he decided he needed to see whether or not he was late for work. He would normally where his watch, but he never wore it to date night because if he checked his watch, then he would know how much longer until their night would end, and he never wanted to see it coming before it got there. Isaac still felt really stupid for going the previous night even though he’d known Matt wouldn’t meet him, but how romantic would it have been if he had? And wasn’t it sweet (and distinctly not dependent) of him to go even when Matt was gone as a way of keeping their romance alive, even if he’d been alone? And not eaten? And stayed from the start of the dinner rush at 6 until closing at 1 A.M.?  
Isaac sighed. He needed to get a grip. It wasn’t the first time that Matt had deployed, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. But he did this every time. He always acted like a big baby, a big dependent baby. Isaac loved Matt, but he didn’t want to be dependent on him in order to live his life. Even if he had been able to depend on Matt ever since their sophomore year of high school, when they first met.

His cell phone rang, vibrating all over in the pocket of his coat. He pulled it out as he walked the small, straight entryway from the front door to the kitchen. “Hello?” he asked groggily. He hadn’t thought to check the time or the caller I.D. before he’d answered, but what could he say? He’d had a rough night, he was tired.

“I heard about last night. I’m so sorry, Isaac. How are you holding up?”The voice that spilled out through the phone receiver was compassionate and sweet and belonged to one of his two best friends, Allison Argent. Geez, it always dumbfounded him how gossip traveled to fast in the confines of a military post.

He sighed before answering her, pulling his travel mug out of one of the upper cabinets and setting it beside the coffee maker. “Already, huh? So who told you? Bet it was Boyd. He was there last night, wasn’t he?”

Boyd was the owner of the restaurant he and Matt always favored on date night, and he was also an old friend. Matt had met him first, freshman year, and had finally introduced him to Isaac in their junior year. Boyd’s fiancée Erica was deployed overseas with Matt, so the two of them had grown much closer since coming on to post.

Allison was quiet for a moment before giving her affirmation that Boyd had, indeed, witnessed his sad, pathetic night spent sitting at a fancy table and waiting for a date that would never show. He hadn’t even ordered anything. Really, Isaac supposed that should’ve tipped him off that Boyd was there, otherwise they wouldn’t have wasted the seating space. But he’d been too  
consumed with thoughts of Matt for anything else to properly contend for his attention.

Isaac started the coffee and leaned against the counter. “I’m fine, Alli. You know how I get. It’s been the same way for the last 3 deployments. 5 years we’ve been living this way and it always feels like the first time, you know what I mean?”

“I feel the same way when Scott is gone, honey. It’s hard on all of us. You, me, Stiles, Lydia, Danny, hell, even big bad old Boyd cries when Erica has to leave. But as always, it’s been a week. So it’s time to start putting yourself back into the world. I mean coming out and drinking with us, going to movies, whatever we feel like doing. The more you do, the quicker the time will pass.”

“I just wish they would do….I don’t know, whatever it is that they would have to do so that I could actually know how much time I have to pass before Matt comes home. I miss him.” Isaac would’ve said more but he’d moved the phone to his shoulder so he could get his coffee and simultaneously shove a piece of plain white bread into the toaster. He wasn’t sure he had time for much in the way of breakfast, so he figured easy was best. “What time is it?” he asked her, pushing the slide down and going to the refrigerator and grabbing the milk. Matt may have liked his coffee black, but Isaac didn’t. He needed milk, creamer, sugar, anything to sweeten up the bitter taste coffee always left in his mouth.

“I have a feeling it’ll be a snowy day in Hell before that one happens,” Allison retorted, moving into a vague, unsure sound while, Isaac presumed, she found something that would give her the time. “It is….almost 9 o’clock.”

“Shit! I’m late for work! I’ll talk to you later, Alli, gotta go!” Isaac moved his shoulder and dropped the phone skillfully into his hand as the other grabbed the toast that had just popped up. He slid the phone into his pocket, grabbed his travel mug and rushing for the car, thankful that date night had prevented him from having time to grade papers or even bringing his messenger bag inside. No mind the fact that it wasn’t really date night.

~|~

Isaac got to work a good 10 minutes late, but that was the good thing about teaching kindergarten: most of them were late, too. Of course, maybe that’s just because they lived on a Marine post, meaning several of the students were currently living in households being run by only one parent. He’d been surprised at how easy it had been for him to get a job, considering he was only 23, and literally had graduated the previous summer semester with a degree in education. Good things about the post was, they always needed someone somewhere.  
He’d wanted Matt to pursue college with him, West Point, if that was what he wanted, Isaac’s grades could’ve gotten him into West Point, but he’d taken the combat route right from the start. After they graduated high school, he’d stayed in town maybe another month, if that, before he was off to boot camp. It had been hard, Isaac enjoying his last summer before college and doing most of it without his boyfriend, but they’d managed. They always managed. They managed when they’d been relocated to Germany for 6 months, Isaac had simply taken his classes online. And they’d managed when Matt spent all his savings on the ring he bought for Isaac when he proposed. If they could manage through all of that, Isaac knew they could keep managing.

He walked into the class room to find a few stray children, with a parent or two who had only straggled behind long enough for him to get there. He apologized, the previous nights’ snow had done a great deal in hindering him from getting to work that morning, he explained to them. He moved across the room to the locker they assigned to his classroom for his belonging to stay locked up in. He removed his coat, hanging it from the hook at the top of locker, but took his phone from the pocket and slipped it into the pocket of his khakis, instead.  
Generally speaking, this probably wasn’t something most teachers were allowed, but the Marine post acknowledged that, while they would easily be able to find and inform any spouses should something happen to their significant other overseas, it was recognized as a comfort thing that, should they get the call, they would have their phone on them and it would disrupt class less than if they were to have officials come in and tell the teachers personally. This way, the principle could be informed, the officials would call the spouse, and during that time, the principle could find either a suitable replacement or teachers willing to help take the kids into their classes. It was one example of something Isaac thought the military actually did right. There weren’t many things Isaac honestly thought that the military did right much passed accepting Matt into their ranks. But then, Isaac would think anyone was a fool for denying Matt. He’d never been able to, after all.

~|~

The day passed by Isaac in a blur, and the next thing he knew, the children were all racing to see who would get home first, too young to realize yet that the further they lived from school, the longer it would take them to get there. That sort of innocent ignorance is why Isaac loved teaching, and most of all why he loved teaching young kids. He was going to the locker to retrieve his things when his phone buzzed.

He slipped it out and hit the green ‘Accept’ button, immediately hearing Boyd’s voice on the other line. “I know you just got off. Why don’t you come over, we can toss back a few beers and discuss you last night.”

“Or,” Isaac tried to dissuade his friend as he slammed the locker shut, “we could just toss back those beers and talk about literally anything else.”

“Or,” Boyd pushed at his best friend, “you can do what the hell I say and get your scrawny, white boy ass over here and start talking.”

“Yeah, yeah sure, or I could do that, too,” Isaac said a bit meekly. Boyd was definitely his best friend ever second only to Matt, but the man still scared the ever loving crap out of Isaac. He could literally break Isaac over his leg any time he wanted, after all, and Isaac would have nothing in the way of stopping him.

“Alright. You head over, I’ll grab the beers. Meet me in the chairs in 30.” Then he hung up and Isaac knew he was going to have to hurry if he wanted to make it to Boyd’s in his given time frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far!


End file.
